the 4th dimension
by nihal1983
Summary: the story of a young girl whose life will change


man has indeed come a long way since his creation,his knowledge and desire to learn more has unfolded many of the universe's so called secrets.man has become the master of the sea,of the art and of the sky and now is looking to further his domination by foraying into space.Space is vast beyond our imagination things beyond our wildest dreams lurk the very corners.Man is still a baby learning to walk when compared to the progress made in space travel.There lie dimensions which man may not have conceived possible,where threats can exist.Can man beat things that shouldnt exist or will man be overcome by his own narrow mindedness.  
The year is 2152 man has gone beyond the far reaches of the universe ,witnessing the birth and death of stars,plans to colonize planets have been laid down and approved by the United Space Federation..The USF came to be in the year 2055,when it was decided that space can be conquered only with the total cooperation of the nations of the earth.Since then several planets have been TERRAFARMED to suit our needs and life in space seems destined to be a thing of comfort and happiness.  
"All this dumb philosophical talk of if what and when is turning my brain into jelly"thought 18-year old Hope as she stared blankly out of the window of her class room as her Universal-sciences professor was rattling off like an train on track that had just lost its brakes."Damn another eternity to go she thought until the hologram signs off signaling the end of the class and end of the day as well as start of the summer "she thought. With the world's populace trying to migrate to other habitable planets ,the teachers on the earth had dwindled causing them to be replaced by solid holograms,pre-programed earlier by the teachers and transmitted via satellite .But that didnt mean that they couldnt keep track of daydreaming students,a special sensor embedded in the hologram read the vitals of the students monitoring them continuously."Hey there,Hope I believe i told you to pay attention in class this is the ..." the holograms voice was cut off by the loud chime of the bell."Yes "she shouted whooping for joy as she grabbed her bag and ran to the desk of her very best friend Jessica,who was looking all sulky and dull that she appeared so much like a zombie that she was startled "Yikes "Hope shouted surprised at her friends appearance.  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat ,what ,I dint eat the cookie mom"screamed Jessica in return opening her eyes to see an open mouthed Hope in front of her.  
"Damn you Hope I told you not to do that, scaring me again.That dumb lecture made me lose all my gray cells its like my brain is disoriented ,i feel retarded "she said so seriously that Hope burst out laughing unable to control herself.  
"Well lets go my laugh-for -everything friend" Jessica said dragging Hope along "We have to confirm our reservations before we lose our tickets, my mom had a tough time getting them" she said"ok ok "said Hope looking for the Planetary travel trip that she was going on with Jess and her family.  
Jess's mom Sharon worked as the Lead design engineer in the United Space Travel firm that catered to the customers desire to travel in space and had managed to get some time off her busy schedule to take a trip with her family and had also invited Hope whom she considered like a second daughter.  
Hope and Jess were inseperable doing things together and wearing the same type of clothes that people often mistook them for twins.Jess's father was the vice admiral of the galactic space fleet and had been one of the driving forces behind the development of the DG92's a state of the art particle beam gun that disoriented the molecules of the target and he had been Hope's parents closest friend and had supported them in their research , her elder brother Ryan was a pilot in the 1st Space Defense fleet and had been recently been put on escort duty for the planetary cruisers that traveled to and fro from earth .  
Hope had lost her parents a four years parents ago.Her parents both Space researchers had gone missing when their research vessel "the Aquarius"went missing off the edge of the solar system.They had been proposing the existence of a 4th dimension which opened every now and then causing ships to vanish without a trace.Ridiculed and insulted they set out to prove their theories with a handful of colleagues embarking on a month long journey to visit the spots of the vanishings.Two weeks into the journey they reported a unusual bit of space that seemed to be shifting and went to investigate it only to vanish without a trace. "I think we found it was the last transmission that was received from the research ship before it vanished without a trace like the several others before them.there was nothing anybody could do this had caught them unawares.There were investigations and theories postulated but to no avail.  
Several years since there has been no trace except pieces of space wreckage popping up , Hope had come to terms with fact that she may never see her parents again,but secretly still harbored hope that by some miracle she would get to see her parents.She still remembered everyday she spent with them.They had left the day after her 14th birthday.Her parents had given her a strange box filled with weird crystals for her birthday telling her that she will need it one day.Hope would open the box every night before going to sleep and talk to the crystals as if she were talking to her parents and the crystals would glow faintly as if responding to her .She now lived with her grandparents in the SpaceResearch colony.They took good care of her and never made her feel lonely and she never felt the loss of her parents she was grateful for that .She would spend her weekends at Jess's house .And they would take her along on all their trips.  
Her grandparents were hesitant to let her go on the planetary trip,but after some persuasion from Sharon had agreed,they did not want to relive the tragedy again and lose their only surviving family .  
Hope was all packed and ready tingling with excitement,she made sure she carried the box her parents gave her on a feeling that she might need it.Her grandparents dropped her off at Jess's house giving her a hug and wishes of a safe journey. 


End file.
